videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Incredibles: Metroville Knight
"Be Vengeance... Be Hope... Be the New Incredibles!" -Tagline New Incredibles: Metroville Knight is the newest addition to the New Incredibles Series, and is also the absolute final game in the series. It follows Dashiell Parr (New Incredibles), Clementine Everett (New Incredibles), Jackson Pearce (New Incredibles), Violet Parr and John Connor (New Incredibles) as they face their greatest threat ever: a full-scale Armada Invasion led by Scarecrow, who was thought dead after Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow! With the fate of Earth at stake, and their entire Rogues Gallery up against them with a 85,000,0000 Troop army on their side... Is this how it happened? Is this how the New Incredibles died? Cast * Ty Simpkins as Dashiell Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * John Noble as Scarecrow * Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as The Phantom Soldier * Benedict Cumberbatch as Buddy Pine/Syndrome Plot The game starts in the Metroville Crematorium, as a body bag is wheeled in on a gurney and laid on to a Cremation Bed, and the body bag is opened to reveal Ozone, who was killed in New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, and the staff put the body into the furnace, closing it and then activating the furnace, which then spreads it's flames to Ozone's body, and burns it as Ozone's skin bubbles up and deteriorates. The flames then explode up into the screen, which turns to black and shows a New Incredibles Symbol, covered in steel and flames as Clementine is heard narrating "This is how it happened... This is how the New Incredibles died!" as the screen turns to black. The game then shows a '9 Months Later' text, and shows the city of Metroville now fully repaired in the night, as thousands upon thousands of people walk through the streets in the heavy rain. Clementine's narration plays over the scene, as she says "9 months ago, the Villain Armada tried to destroy this city. But my friends and I stopped them, with the help of the U.S. Military, and we saved the world. We cremated the leader of the Armada, code named Ozone. I burnt the evil bastard myself. And then, we waited for an inevitable return from the Armada... But it never came! War actually fell, but deep down I knew that war was coming. We were just waiting for somebody to pull the trigger." as a Police Officer, known as Grady Owens, walks through the streets. Grady then enters a Diner in Downtown Metroville and sits at a table. After a few minutes, a civilian comes over and says "Hey, sorry to interrupt your dinner, Officer Owens, but there's a guy smoking in the corner over there." as he gestures to a man wearing a red hood, slouched on his table. Owens then says "Okay, I'll go check it out." as he gets up and starts walking over to the man, and taps the man's shoulder, saying "Sorry, sir. There's no smoking in here." but he looks at a bag in the man's hand and sees that it has the Villain Armada Symbol on it! Owens then takes out his Stun Gun and says "Sir, put your hands above your head and get on the ground!" as he also takes out his radio and says "All available units, possible 10-10 in Palini's Diner, please respond. Possible Villain Armada presence reported by civilian-" but the Armada Infiltrator (a Armada Troop that can infiltrate Civilian ranks) jumps up and grabs Owens, who begins unloading his gun's bullets into the man's stomach, and the Infiltrator breathes Fear Gas into Owens' face, causing the whole city to shake as a Fear Nightmare takes place, and several Zombie-like creatures emerge from the ground. Owens then coughs as the Fear Nightmare is seen, and he opens fire on several of the Creatures, which start to pounce on him and start beating him, and one Creature grabs him by the neck and headbutts him, and the screen turns to black. 2 hours later, a News Report shows CCTV Footage inside the Diner, with several patrons (who were under the effects of the Fear Toxin) start punching each other and tearing each other apart (Note: the city wasn't ACTUALLY torn apart by the Nightmare, because it was just a hallucination. In reality, Metroville is the same) as hundreds of civilians gather in the middle of the city and see Scarecrow on a giant Monitor, and he says "Today's demonstration used just 5 ounces of my latest Toxin. Tomorrow's Invasion will seem like child's play to the Armada. People of Metroville, this is your only warning! Abandon this city, or I will unleash your greatest fears..." as the Monitor shuts off, and the game shows millions of Civilians attempting to get out of the city, fighting through crowds as Evacuation Buses leave the city via the Great Hero Bridge. After the Evacuation of Metroville is over, thousands of Armada Troop Transports come into the city and Tank Drines roll through the streets, shooting at buildings, flipping over cars and shooting US Army Troops and Police Officers alike as Scarecrow says "Tonight, Metroville falls. And over it, a City of Fear rises!" as the New Incredibles Symbol shines in the air, and Dashiell 'Dash' Parr stands on a rooftop, and sees the Signal. He then uses his Super-Speed to get to the Metroville Police Department Rooftop, and finds Clementine there looking at the battle below. Dash then asks her "How many?" and Clementine answers "Got to be about 300,000,000 Troops there, Dash. They're manning Tank Drones, Gunship Choppers, VTOL Warships... Scarecrow even has a Carier Flagship as his own personal ship!" and Dash asks her "How's the Evacuation going?" and Clementine answers "Last bus exited City Limits an hour ago." and then Dash says "Any lead on Scarecrow?" and Clementine responds "Yeah, Jacks and Violet have tailed an APC Tank to the ACE Chemicals building on Founders' Island. Do you really think Scarecrow's insane enough to detonate a Fear Toxin Bomb in Metroville?" and Dash reassuringly says "I won't let that happen, Clem. You sweep the streets and rooftops, look for any more leads on Scarecrow. Contact me if you get any." as he zooms off towards ACE Chemicals Power Plant, where Jacks and Violet are waiting. Clementine then looks at the battle raging below again, and says "Is this the Prophecy you told me about, Watcher?" as she grabs all of her Weapons, loads up and prepares to fight Armada Forces. A few minutes later, Dash is seen in the Courtyard of the ACE Chemicals Power Plant as he fights alongside Jacks and Violet against charging Armada Forces, hitting Tanks and Helicopters alongside the enemy Troops, who are getting torn apart as Dash and Violet use their powers and their guns, while Jacks starts to hack into the Mainframe of the building. After a few more minutes, the three Heroes enter the Power Plant as Scarecrow is heard on the PA, saying "Dash, Violet, Jacks... It's good that you two are here. Because you ruined my plans, crashed my Old Carrier Flagship and almost killed me... I want you three to see the Fear that is coming!" as several Armada Troops enter and aim their guns at the three Heroes. However, Dash throws a Cluster Grenade and it explodes, killing all of the enemies as Scarecrow is seen in a huge room on top of a staircase. The three Heroes then enter the Experiment Room, and Dash grabs Scarecrow, but it turns out to be a decoy, and Dash grabs the Decoy by the neck, saying "Where's Scarecrow?!" and the Heroes here a voice behind them say "Right here." as Scarecrow is seen in the doorway, and he shuts the steel door on the Heroes, and Dash starts banging in the window, and Scarecrow tells him "You see, Dash? You will bring death to all who follow you!" as the Intercom says "Warning: Toxin Levels are at maximum level. Rupture and explosing imminent, evacuate." as Scarecrow walks away, and Dash scrambles around to think of a plan. Dash, after a few seconds, runs to the Terminal that connects the Pipe Systems to the rest of the Power Plant, and Violet asks "What the hell are you doing?!" and Dash answers "If I can use this Terminal to work the Fear Toxin into the Pipe System, I can pump an Anti-Toxin in that will decrease the Blast Radius and destroy the Fear Toxin!" as he starts to hack into the Security Systems and the Intercom says "Anti-Toxin at 56%, Blast Radius decreased by 100%" as Clementine contacts Dash, and says "Dash, you have to get out of there!! You're going to get yourself killed!" and Dash responds "Clementine, I'm sorry... But I have to, it's the only way to save the city. Find Scarecrow for me, and bring down the Armada." as Clementine says "Dash, no!!" but Dash cuts the transmission, and the Pipe Systems start to explode, bringing a massive mountain of debris down on Dash, Jacks and Violet, landing on them and crushing them as the screen turns to black. Meanwhile, Clementine is on the rooftops after killing roughly 60 Armada Troops, as she sees the Power Plant explode with Dash, Jacks and Violet trapped inside, and she yells "NO!!!!" and she desperately tries to contact Dash, saying "Dash, please... Give me a sign that you're alive, just... Tell me that you're still there." but all she gets is static, and she drops to her knees and starts to cry over the presumed death of her friends. After a few seconds, she then gets contacted by Lee, who says "Clementine, are you alright? I saw the explosion, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin has been neutralized! Looks like that part of his plan is ruined." and Clementine sadly tells him "Lee... Dash, Jacks, Violet... They're gone, Lee. Scarecrow killed them all." and Lee, now shocked, says "Oh, God... No..." as the Comms Signal is disrupted and a System Hack comes online, and a Police Scanner says "All units, Metroville PD Choppers report an unidentified and hooded figure in Military Gear. Target is approximately 11 years old, and is kneeling next to a burning New Incredibles Symbol on the Hotel Plaza rooftop." as Clementine remembers the events of New Incredibles: Shadowed Hero, where John Connor (known to Clementine as 'Watcher') left her several burning Incredibles Symbols across Metroville. Clementine then goes to the Hotel Plaza and uses her Exo Suit to Boost Jump to the roof, and she sees John Connor kneeling next to a burning New Incredibles Symbol, with his Sword stabbed into the ground. John then looks up at her and says "You haven't forgotten me, Clementine?" and Clementine responds "Watcher. Yeah, I remember you." and John says "Alright, one thing: my real name is John Connor, and I'm from Earth-2134, a version of Earth where Heroes reign supreme and Villains are non-existent. But the rules have changed, Clementine. Dark days are here, from the ashes of the Villain Armada, the fires are raging and Metroville is burning." and Clementine asks "Okay, John. What do you want?" and John answers "I can see that same fire in your eyes, and before this night is through... That fire will consume you. The Prophecy of Heroes is being fulfilled." and Clementine tells him "Yeah, I know. My friends just died in that Power Plant explosion." and a voice says "You think we're dead, Clem? I'm shocked." as Dash zooms in out of nowhere, Violet floats in using her Forcefield Energy and Jacks jumps down to the roof from a water tower. Clementine, now shocked and relieved that her allies made it out of the Power Plant alive, says "I saw ACE Chemicals blow up!" and Jacks says "Well, after the explosion, we were trapped under rubble. Then John came in and saved us, and then started spouting some shit about a Prophecy, or something?" and John tells him "Don't act like none of it's true. Because it is, and the fire will burn this world, and the Armada WILL win! Unless you let me help you. Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Violet... All of you, New Incredibles.... Will you help me?" as he holds out his Sword, and Clementine grips the Sword with him, saying "I'm going with you. Who's with us?" and Dash walks up, before saying "I am. Jacks, Violet... You two with us?" and Jacks gets up, saying "To the end." as the Heroes all unite and head for the Metroville Clocktower (one of their Hidden Bases) to form a plan against Scarecrow and the invading Armada Forces. After 2 hours of fighting through the city and liberating Police Officers and Soldiers from Prison Checkpoints, Dash, Clementine, John, Jacks and Violet manage to get to their Hidden Base at the Metroville Clocktower. They then go to the R&D Lab to load up with Laser Weapons such as the AE4, EM1 and EPM3 Plasma Rifles, while also taking several Heavy Weapons and Hacking Devices for their final battle against Scarecrow and The Phantom Soldier, who has also joined Scarecrow in the Armada Invasion. While the Heroes are preparing for the final battle, Dash is contacted by Syndrome, who says "Dash, I've managed to track Scarecrow. He has a massive Base right in the middle of the city. There's a Ventilation System that will lead you and the others inside, and a massive Underground Tunnel System that Scarecrow uses. Thermal scans suggest massive Armada presence." and Dash responds "This may be the toughest one yet. Listen, Syndrome... The Phantom Soldier is there." and Syndrome asks "The one I had a brief fight with in Coalition Tower?! What the hell is he doing there?" and Dash answers "I don't know. He can't be killed by normal means, but he can be turned. I think he might be someone familiar." and Syndrome responds "Dash... What should I do if you, or anyone else, die there?" and Dash answers "Ready up the Knightfall Protocol. If one of us dies in this battle, then activate the Protocol." and Syndrome asks "What if you all come back alive?" and Dash tells him "If we all survive, then cancel Knightfall. But none of us know what will happen after this battle." and Syndrome informs him "I have the new Battle Tank ready, Dash. Are you going to use it?" and Dash accepts, and the New Incredibles Stealth Jet flies in and drops a massive, Heavily Armored Battle Tank come in, with a 60mm Cannon, 3 Vulcan Miniguns and a massive Missile Swarm Launcher on the back. After loading up, the Heroes then go to the Battle Tank and Dash says "Vi, you drive." and Violet asks "What? Why?!" and Clementine answers for Dash, saying "Because you're the oldest. You can drive." and Jacks tells them "I'll man the Weapons Systems. Use the 60mm Cannon and Miniguns to destroy all the enemies and Tanks." and Clementine asks him "What about the Missile Swarm?" and Jacks answers "I'll give them a little surprise." and Dash says "Alright, Clementine. You, me and John need to go in, on foot with our guns blazing. Kill as many as we can while Violet drives in the Battle Tank, flattens other Tanks and Jacks kills all enemy Troops and Drones. Agreed?" and everyone agrees with his plan of attack, and they all go to Scarecrow's Base, ready for the final battle. 3 hours later, Dash, John and Clementine are in the rooftop opposite Scarecrow's Base, and they all throw Cluster Grenades into the Base's walls, which then explode and kill several Armada Troops as the three Heroes jump into the Base and start gunning down hundreds of Armada Troops, blowing up several Sentry Drones along the way. Just as hundreds of Tanks approach Dash, Clementine and John, the Battle Tank comes smashing through the Base's wall and gets in front of the three Heroes, before firing 5 Missiles at the Tanks, destroying them as several other Tanks and Helicopters are destroyed when Jacks fires the Miniguns into the Helicopters and firing 60mm Cannon Rounds into the Tanks, which explode as the Helicopters crash into the Base's main walls. The Heroes then charge into the Base and start gunning down hundreds of Armada a Troops in the Entrance Hall and they engage in a massive battle, with hundreds of Armada Troops charging in. Dash, Clementine and John then get into a back-to-back formation and start to unload everything theit weapons have into the Troopers, who are killed and mutilated by the massive amount of firepower. Dash then jumps through the air and starts to punch, stab and shoot hundreds of Armada Troops, grabbing two by their necks and throwing the, to the ground, snapping their necks, as Clementine and John also join the fight, as three Armada Troops approach them and jump into the air, attempting to stab the two with Energy-Enhanced Swords. However, John jumps into the air and kicks them both away, and then lands on his feet, but the Phantom Soldier jumps in and shoots John in the chest twice, before landing and punching him. John is then sent flying to the side as he lies in a pool of blood on the floor, and Clementine shoots at the Phantom Soldier, who simply blocks her shots with an Energy-Enhanced Shield, before using a Boost Thrust to quickly move forward and grab Clementine by the neck. Dash then uses his Super-Speed to tackle the Phantom Soldier, saving Clementine as Jacks ejects from the Battle Tank, which explodes after being hit by a Javelin Missile. As Jacks jumps into the air, the explosion hits him and sends him flying, causing him to hit a wall. Violet then runs over to him after clearing the rest of the Armada Troops, and says "Jacks, you alright?!" and Jacks looks at his chest, which has a piece of re-bar Shrapnel in it, and he coughs blood. Clementine then gets up and helps John up, before setting him down and saying "John, I'll get you patched up. This might hurt a little." as she takes out a Medkit and starts to treat John's wounds, and John groans in pain as Clementine injects him with a Pain-Reducing Agent in a Medical Needle, and John says "Clem, I... I don't think I'm going to make it." and Clementine tells him "Yes, you are, John! I'd risk my own life to save you, and any other of my friends!" as she cleans the bullet wounds, before putting bandages over the wounds. In the Armament Room, Dash fights Phantom Soldier in the Chamber, before throwing him to the ground and then grabbing an Energy Sword and charging at the Phantom Soldier, who blocks his strikes continuously. After several minutes, Dash stabs the Phantom Soldier in the stomach and then jumps into the air, before kicking him in the face and then using his Super-Speed to punch the Phantom Soldier at super sonic speeds, crushing his armor and then throwing him over his shoulder, and then finishes him with a hard punch to the face, destroying his Visor and causing his HUD Helmet to flicker and go offline. Dash then says "Who the hell are you, Phantom?" as he removes the mask, but is then shocked to find out the Phantom Soldier's true identity... Pietro Maximov, AKA Quickslilver! Dash, now shocked beyond belief that Quicksilver was the Phantom Soldier all along, says "No... Quicksilver?!" but is incapaciated when Scarecrow appears behind him and stabs Dash with his Fear Toxin Gauntlet, which then pumps Fear Toxin through Dash's body. Scarecrow then says "Now, you will experience true fear..." as Dash falls to the ground, and watches as Clementine, Violet, Jacks and John are all captured by Armada Troops, and Dash passes out due to the heavy dose of Fear Toxin. Dash then wakes up as he is tied to a chair, with Clementine and Violet in standing to his right, with John lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood as Clementine says "John, come on! Wake up, please... Don't be dead. Please, no!" as Jacks is bleeding due to the shrapnel in his chest. Scarecrow then enters the room and attaches a camera to a tri-pod, before turning it on as the TV Screens next to the Heroes show a Live News Report, and hundreds of News Reporters, accompanied by the press,moutside of the Base, with a Reporter saying "In the epic conclusion of the Fifth Battle of Metroville, it appears that the New Incredibles Team has been captured by Scarecrow and a Villain Knight known as 'The Phantom Soldier'. We are now covering Live Footage from the Armada Base in the middle of the city, where the leader of the Armada wishes to make an announcement before the world." as the Reports switch to a Camera showing Dash tied up, and Scarecrow in front of him saying "Now, Metroville, you will see what the so-called 'Defenders of Earth' truly are. They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms!" as he turns around and stabs Dash in the chest with his Fear Toxin Gauntlet, before injecting even more Fear Toxin into Dash. He then takes the Gauntlet out of Dash's chest and says "Do you know what happens now, son of Mr. Incredible? I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to set you free. Free to see the city you swore to defend torn apart. Free to see everyone you love and care about hunted down and killed. Every scream of fear, every death... All vengeance for what you have done to me and my Villain Armada!" and Dash, now fighting to conquer his greatest Fear, says "Good, Scarecrow." and Scarecrow, now shocked and taken aback by Dash's embracing of the Fear Toxin, says "What?! Do you not understand?! It's over!!" and Clementine yells "Dash, fight the Fear Toxin!! You can get away from your fears, your greatest nightmares! Fight against it!" as John then wakes up and watches as Dash fights the Fear Toxin, and weakly asks "Clem... What's he doing?..." and Clementine answers "Facing his fears." as Dash tells Scarecrow "Give me all the Fear Toxin you have. You still won't destroy my mind! You can't harm me!" as Scarecrow yells "Why. Aren't. You. Scared?!" as he stabs Dash with the Fear Toxin Gauntlet, before injecting him with more and more Fear Toxin. As Dash starts slipping into unconsciousness due to the heavy doses of Fear Toxin, Scarecrow turns to the Camera and says "Do you understand, people of Metroville. People of the world? You have no Saviors... No more hope... No. More. Incredibles!" as he turns the Camera off, cutting off the News Reports, then turns around and stabs Dash with the Gauntlet again, injecting the maximum dosage of Fear Toxin into Dash's body, and Clementine yells "Stop it, you bastard! Leave him alone! Please, stop. You'll kill him..." as she cries in fear and concern for Dash's life, and Scarecrow says "You see, Dash. Even the girl you love is consumed by fear, and now... You will look into her horrified eyes as I kill her, and then John... Then Jacks, and your sister." as Dash starts to black out. However, Dash opens his eyes and looks at Scarecrow, and says "I'm NOT afraid, Scarecrow!" and Scarecrow, now taken aback and quivering in fear (oh, the irony!), says "It's impossible. You've ingested enough Toxin to drive 20 men insane! What... Are you?" and he aims a P226 Pistol at Dash's head, saying "Without fear, life is meaningless!" as he is about to pull the trigger, but is shot in the chest by a Sniper, and Dash looks to see that it is Quicksilver, who has now switched to the New Incredibles' side after his Brainwashing was destroyed by Dash (the Phantom Soldier's Helmet was for Brainwashing, and what turned Quickslilver into Phantom Soldier). Dash then nods to Quickslilver, signaling him to shoot at the chains that have Dash chained to the chair. Quicksilver fires his Sniper again, hitting the chains and freeing Dash, who then lunges at Scarecrow and grabs him by the neck and arm. Dash then struggles with Scarecrow as he moves the Fear Toxin Gauntlet towards Scarecrow's neck, and says "What's wrong, Scarecrow? Are you..." as he stabs Scarecrow in the neck with the Gauntlet, and then injecting him with his own Fear Toxin. Dash then finishes his previous sentence by saying "...Scared?" as he takes the Fear Toxin Gauntlet out of Scarecrow's neck and lets Scarecrow go, and the Villain Lord starts to shake violently in fear and starts to scream as the game shows his First-Person Perspective, showing Dash as a yellow-eyed creature with extremely sharp teeth, and the game switches away from Scarecrow's Perspective and back to Dash's First Person Perspective as he grabs Scarecrow by the neck, before throwing him into a TV Monitor and punching him several times. Dash then throws Scarecrow aside and the Metroville Police Department and SWAT Members enter and aim their guns at Scarecrow, and Lee enters, saying "Hey, guys. You did it-" but he sees that Dash, Clementine, John, Violet and Jacks have vanished from the room, and he sees a Ventilation Shaft on the ground, with the Shaft open. On the roof of the building, the New Incredibles stand near the Ventilation Shaft and Dash says "Guys, look... I'm really, really sorry... But we have to do it." and Clementine tells him "Dash, please! You can stay with us, you and Violet can... Do you really have to?" and Dash answers "Clem... I have to. This was my last fight." and Clementine walks up to him, before saying "What about... You know, us? You and me? What does this mean, Dash?" and Dash answers "It means this is the end, Clementine. It means we can't... That I can't..." as he starts to cry as tears run down his face. Clementine, now also crying at the thought of what happens next, says "I... I will see you again, right?" and Dash, after some hesitation with his answer, says "Nobody will. Apart from my family. Violet and I need to get our parents and Jack, then go into hiding. Change our names, and start a new life. I don't want you to carry that burden too, Clem. I... I love you too much." and Clementine tells him "I... I love you too, Dash." as she kisses him in the lips. After a few seconds, the two stop and Dash contacts his parents, saying "Mom, dad... It's time. Initiate the Knightfall Protocol. Violet and I are coming back." and Mr. Incredible asks "Are you sure, Dash? Once you do this, there's no turning back." and Dash answers "It's done, dad. Metroville is safe. I'm going to have to shut the New Incredibles Initiative down. Permanently." as he looks out at the city that he has defended for a whole year. As Dash and Violet give their final goodbyes to their closest allies and friends, the New Incredibles Stealth Jet flies in with Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Syndrome and Jack inside it as the hatch opens up and Dash turns to Clementine, saying "It's time, Clem." as Clementine hugs him, while still crying over this heart-wrenching situation. Dash then pulls away from her and then takes off his Mask, which hides his identity, and gives it to Clementine, along with a small, metallic New Incredibles Symbol and says "Take these, Clementine. Keep them as mementos, and keep them safe." as Clementine takes them, and says "I will, I'll keep them. And... I hope you'll come back some day. Will I ever see you again?" and Dash answers "You can't ever know, Clem... Maybe. I'll miss you." and he gets on the Stealth Jet with his family and Syndrome, and then the Jet's hatch closes as John, Clementine and Jacks watch it lift into the air, and then fly away as Lee, Mitchell, Gideon and hundreds of SWAT Members watch as the Incredibles fly away from the city, and Clementine's narration plays over the scene, saying "This is how it happened... THIS is how The New Incredibles died!" as the screen shows the same burning New Incredibles Symbol from the intro, before turning to black and cutting to the credits. Post-Credits Scene After the credits, it shows a '1 year later' text and shows John standing on the roof of Scarecrow's Old Base, now covered in moss and leaves. John's narration plays over the scene, saying "A whole year passed after Dash and Violet went away with their family. Clementine was still depressed about Dash leaving, and the city of Metroville was still reeling from the loss of its greatest Heroes. The New Incredibles Initiative and the Hero Coalition were shut down, and the Villain Armada... Well, it just vanished into thin air. Crime in the city was still high, though... And what happens when there's nobody to stop criminals? You get somebody new to pick up the tab..." as it shows two Street Thugs going into an Alleyway, and they ambush a family, knocking the father out with a Pistol. The two Thugs then aim their guns at a woman and her son, and one other steals the unconscious father's wallet. However, the two thugs stop as they look at a Rooftop and yell at someone off-screen, saying "Hey, kid! Maybe you haven't watched the News?! The Incredibles are gone! That symbol doesn't scare us anymore!!" as it shows a shadowed figure on a rooftop, holding a New Incredibles Symbol. However, the silhouette then starts floating in the air, and the Thugs are baffled, with one saying "Wait a second... No, it can't be!" as the silhouette then zooms towards the two Thugs, but reveals himself to be John Connor, who has a metallic New Incredibles Symbol on his V980 Exo Suit, which is colored blue. The last thing heard after the screen cuts to black is the two Thugs screaming in terror as several gunshots are heard, and John says "I'm Dash's replacement now..." as it shows a blue Incredibles Symbol, before cutting to black as the game ends. Possible Sequel Main Article: Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky After the heavy success of Metroville Knight, which sold 200 million copies in its opening weekend, Ubisoft-Pixar CEO Alex Amancio and Co-Founder, Brad Bird, confirmed that they would be stepping down from the long-running and universally successful crossover franchise. They also confirmed that the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe was officially over, along with the series. As of November 2021, several rumors were floating around the media and Internet concerning a possible sequel to Metroville Knight, as Marvel CEO Kevin Feige acknowledged the possibility of a collaboration between Marvel, TellTale Games, DC Entertainment, Infinity Ward and Treyarch to make another Series. In 2022, it was confirmed that a new company known as Marvel-TellTale would be taking the reigns of the franchise and creating a Post-Ubisoft/Pixar Series known as the Marvel-TellTale Crossover Universe. The game, now titled Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky, was confirmed for release in Mid-2022. Category:Games